my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
David Haller
Real Name: David Charles Haller *'Current Alias:' Legion *'Aliases:' Jack Wayne, Cyndi, Jemail Karami, Daniel Lucas Haller, Daniel Haller, Rodney, Ian, Lucas, Fanya, Boris, Zachary, Sylvester, God-Mutant, Bighair356 *'Relatives:' **Charles Graymalkin (paternal ancestor, deceased) **Marcia Graymalkin (paternal ancestor, deceased) **Jonas Graymalkin (paternal collateral ancestor) **Brian Xavier (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Sharon Xavier-Marko (paternal grandmother, deceased) **Kurt Marko (paternal step-grandfather, deceased) **Cain Marko (paternal step-uncle) **Charles Xavier (father, deceased) **Cassandra Xavier (paternal aunt) **Gabrielle Haller (mother) **Daniel Shomron (step-father, deceased) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Men, Muir Island X-Men *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Ruth Aldine's mind, Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Westcliffe, Colorado; "No-Time"; Moira MacTaggert's Mutant Research Center, Muir Island, off the coast of Scotland; Haifa; Paris, France *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Israeli, Scotland *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Eyes:' Green (left eye), blue (right eye) *'Hair:' Black *'Unusual Features:' Hair stands straight up *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Israel Powers and Abilities Legion is an omega level mutant and was also stated to be an Alpha-Level mutant with the ability to create spontaneous mutations with varying attributes. Due to either his immense powers, mental instability, or a combination of the two, Legion creates a new persona to govern each one of these new mutations. He stated that he had, in his mind, "200 Omega-level split personalities". Rogue stated that while she was inside Legion, she was connected to thousands of types of powers and there are more "being born" all the time. Originally, all of Legion's powers were psychically-based, but since his resurrection, Legion has also manifested physical mutations. Also, since his return, Legion's mind is shown as being inhabited by thousands of sub-personalities. Some of Legion's personas are, in fact, individual psyches absorbed by Legion upon theri deaths, but many more are creations of Legion's own mind. Legion's known personas and power combinations include: Jemail Karami (Personality 002) Telepathy: Jemail, while originally a normal human, gained the power of telepathy upon becoming one of Legion's multiple personalities. Jack Wayne (Personality 003) Telekinesis Cyndi (Personality 004) Pyrokinesis The Legion (Personality 005) Reality Warping Time Manipulation Sally (Personality 067) Size Manipulation: Sally possesses the ability of mass expansion, allowing her to develop increased body and muscle size, making her immovable. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Due to the increase in muscle size, Sally is able to lift up to at least 25 tons. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The expansion of her mass makes Sally's body more durable, enabling her to withstand large blunt force impacts and bullets. (Personality 115) Acoustikinesis: 115 was able to create poweful sonic beams from her hands, powerful enough to blow up a Nimrod. This power was deemed "Acoustic-Aggresive" by the Nimrod Sentinels. The Nimrods' adaptation to this power was emitting whit enoise, making 115's powers useless. (Personality 181) Size Alteration Johnny Gomorrah (Personality 186) Transmutation into Salt: Using his powers, Legion was able to turn a mannequin into a salt statue. Time-Sink (Personality 227) Chronokinesis: Time-Sink is able to manipulate the time-stream. *''Chronal Manipulation:'' He was shown to be able to slow down time or people or on specific geographic area, such as in Paris. *''Chronoskimming:'' This ability allows him to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into his past-self. Gambit was victim of this power, experiencing multiple violent defeat and life hard-times. *''Time-Travel Portal Generation:'' Time-Sink proved to be able to transport attacks in the past or in the future through portals. *''Chronal Self-Awareness:'' He has shown to even be aware about his future, as he redirected on Magneto an attack which came through the fourth dimension from Gambit occurring a few minutes in the future. Psi-Shield: Time-Sink and the five other sub-personalities are somehow protected from psi-scanning and even the Omega-level telepath Charles Xavier was unable to perform a psi-contact on him. It was stated that this shielding was coming from their specific nature, as they weren't "living beings in the conventional sense". (Personality 302) Supersonic Speed and Reflexes: 302 was able to create bursts of supersonic speeds that trigger sonic booms as he strikes his targets physically like rapid punches. Styx (Personality 666) Telepathy: *''Soul Absorption:'' Styx can absorb the spiritual essence of living beings on contact, enslaving their souls and leaving their bodies conscious yet subject to his every command. The souls are stored into an unknown limbo. **''Mass Mind Control:'' Styx is granted total control over the beings whose souls he has absorbed. *''Telepathic Connection:'' Styx is able to use one of his mind-slaves as a channel to a being's thoughts, connecting to them and listening to what the target who is not connected is saying. The breaking of the connection can shut down the channel-body. *''Insect Control:'' He has the ability to command and control vast armies of flies. *''Illusions:'' Styx was able to generate realistic illusions. The nature of the illusions is unknown, as Magneto wasn't immune while wearing his helmet. Psi-Shield: Styx and the five other sub-personalities are somehow protected from psi-scanning, and even the Omega-level telepath Charles Xavier was unable to perform a psi-contact on an unconscious Time-Sink. It was stated that this shielding was coming from their specific nature, as they weren't "living beings in the conventional sense". (Personality 749) Electrical Discharge (Personality 762) Corrosive Acid Emission: 762 is able to vomit a corrosive acid strong enough to tear apart a Nimrod. It takes the form of a green mist. (Personality 898) He is a centaur. (Personality 933) 933 has the ability to emit gaseous material at high speeds. Delphic (Personality 1012) Omniscience: Delphic is granted with the gift of omniscience. It was stated that there was nothing she does not know. She answers three questions truthfully to her interlocutors. It is unknown if she will be able to answer again and what the frequency or rules applying to the right to ask questions. "Absence" Absence has the ability to siphon off heat and love. Bleeding Image Empathic Pain Transfer: Bleeding Image's powers are based on the voodoo doll principle; he wounds himself but all of the pain is transmitted to his designated victim, shocking its nervous system. Psi-Shield: Bleeding Image and the five other sub-personalities are somehow protected from psi-scanning, and even the Omega-level telepath Charles Xavier was unable to perform a psi-contact on an unconscious Time-Sink. It was stated that this shielding was coming from their specific nature, as they weren't "living beings in the conventional sense". Chain Viral Self-Duplication: Chain spreads himself by touching other people. Those people became exact replicas of him, granted with a different weapon. The only differences are the number written on their collar and their weapons. Those duplicates are independent in thoughts and actions but all fight in coordination for the interests of the original Chain. This effect is reversible. "Charles Xavier" Precognition: This sub-personality had the ability to accurately predict future events. Chronodon Chronodon presumably had the ability to manipulate time. The Clown Acoustikinesis: The Clown can create powerful sonic waves with his voice with which he can achieve various effects, often with the assistance of psionic abilities which function only in unison with his sonic abilities. *''Sonic Scream:'' He can also expel it as a sonic scream of focused concussive force from his mouth. Compass Rose Telepathic Teleportation: Compass Rose possesses the power to locate individuals and teleport to them. The transportation is kind of brutal. For an unknown reason, only Rogue, wielder of her power, was transported right to the point looked for. The passengers were expelled at another destination. Drexel Superhuman Strength and Durability Endgame Adaptable Armor: It is currently unknown if Endgame wore an armor or if he was the armor. It is also unknown if the adaptations of this armor are controlled by a mutatn power or technological in nature. He has shown the following powers and adaptations: *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Ray Guns:'' Endgame's armor seemed to fire what looks like plasma or energy beams. *''Intangibility:'' Endgame has shown to be able to pass through cards charged with Gambit's biokinetic energy. *''Transmutation:'' Endgame was able to turn his suit into wood to avoid Magneto's magnetic manipulation powers. Psi-Shield: Endgame and five other sub-personalities are somehow protected from psi-scanning, and even the Omega-level telepath Charles Xavier was unable to perform a psi-contact on an unconscious Time-Sink. It was stated that this shielding was coming from their specific nature, as they weren't "living beings in the conventional sense". Findle the Finder Universal Tracking: Findle's power seemingly allow him to locate what he is looking for to at least light years away. Hugh Davidson Prehensile Tongue Hypnobloke Hypnosis: Unlike many of his other powers, Hypnobloke's abilities seem closer to actual hypnosis, relying on eye contact and repetitive suggestion in order to overcome his target, but there does seem to be some basis for this power, particularly in the eyes being used to enamor the target into more easily falling under the user's suggestion. Kirbax the Kraklar Flight: Kirbax had the ability to fly. His body was constantly wreathed in arches of yellow energy, but whether he could use this energy for combat was not shown before he lost control. Ksenia Nadejda Panov Ionic Energy Scalpels: Ksenia could create ionic blades from her fingertips. They were easily capable of slicing off Tyrannix's tentacle, but the full scope of this ability isn't seen before her death. K-Zek the Conduit Wireless Energy Transfer: K-Zek can take energy-based attacks and direct them back to their source without the need for contact or a means of conduction between him and his target. Marci Sabol None Max Kelvin Plasma Generation: Max seems to possess the ability to erupt with a flaming orange plasma which can be used to burn things. When used by Legion, his hair becomes flaming. Moira/X Reality Creation: Moira can control reality, creating her own false world and manipulating the memories of its inhabitants Whilst in her own realm, she can freely control resident entities and is virtually immune to damage, as proven when she took a blast from Gambit and shrugged it off. Declaring herself a god, the exact limitations of this power are unclear but do not seem to extend to influencing the decisions of entities not natural to her created world and seems to lack a certain expanse of imagination, the environment only extending across four square miles and details of created entities were repeated. Mycolojester Toxic Spores: Mycolojester is constantly surrounded by a cloud of toxic spores. While they will seemingly affect anyone who gets close enough, water causes the spores to dissolve, along with their user. Non-Newtonian Annie Zero-Tau Nullskin: Annie does not conform to the laws of conservation of energy. When hit by Frenzy, Legion remained unaffected while she was thrown backwards by the force of her punch. The Origamist Reality Manipulation: He has the ability to bend or alter reality or make any thought or desire come to fruition, even up to a cosmic scale. He is also able to rearrange the molecular structure of matter. Space-Folding Abilities: He is able to fold space at the quantum level, allowing for instantaneous travel to far distances across space and time. Protozoan Porter Molecular Teleportation: Porter can teleport. The effect of which is the user breaking down in small green parts before vanishing. Pukatus, Jr. Acidic Liquid Production: Pukatus, Jr.'s mouth lets out a constant flow of corrosive, bright green liquid. Skinsmith Dermis Production: Skinsmith can produce an artificial skin over surfaces. While the exact properties are unclear, it was strong enough to prevent Chamber from unleashing one of his attacks. It could also be pierced with a pen when Beast performed an improvised tracheotomy on it. Susan in Sunshine Telepathy Emotion Manipulation: Susan is able to manipulate emotions, generating attraction or discord between people. *''Emotional Energy Conversion:'' She was stated to be able to convert the emotion into raw energy. Explosion Generation: Susan was able to generate powerful bursts of raw energy, but yet she was unable to hurt Frenzy. Psi-Shield: Susan and five other sub-personalities are somehow protected from psi-scanning, and even the Omega-level telepath Charles Xavier was unable to perform a psi-contact on an unconscious Time-Sink. It was stated that this shielding was coming from their specific nature, as they weren't "living beings in the conventional sense". Tyrannix the Abominoid Telepathy: He has the ability to read and communicate directly with the minds of others. Astral Projection: He has the ability to project his mind separate from his body, either into the normal environment or onto the Astral Plane. Wormwhole Wodo Wormhole Creation: Wodo can open a wormhole between two points in space, allowing near instantaneous travel between them. Zero G. Priestly Gravity Control: At the very least, Priestly seems to be able to lessen the effect of gravity on a given target, causing it to float upward. Whether or not he can also increase the force of gravity is unknown. Unnamed Personality #1 Teleportation Unnamed Personality #2 Mass Mind Control "3554" Superhuman Speed "CInk" He can make mobile telephone calls by morphing his hand into a phone. "The Cowboy" He can create psionic guns that fire psionic bullets. "The Nazi Doctor" Power Negation/Disruption "Oxy" Oxy can create an oxygen bubble around himself and others. "Small purple good one" Geokinesis "Specs" X-Ray Vision "Spike" Spike can turn his limbs into spikes. "Stutter" Flight "Vampire" Vampire Physiology "The White Witchdoctor" Although unconfirmed, his power is thought to be the ability to absorb the astral forms of anyone who dies around him. "The Wolfman" Regeneration Lycanthropy Unnamed Personality #3 Astral Harpoon Projection Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Reality Warping Category:Chronokinesis Category:Size Alteration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Transmutation Category:Temporal Stasis Category:Chronoskimming Category:Chronal Awareness Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Soul Absorption Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Link Category:Insect Manipulation Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Electrokinesis Category:Acid Manipulation Category:Omniscience Category:Voodooism Category:Precognition Category:Sonic Scream Category:Duplication Category:Teleportation Category:Adaptation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Plasma Manipulation Category:Intangibility Category:Tracking Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Hypnosis Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Pathokinesis Category:Explosion Generation Category:Astral Projection Category:Portal Creation Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Psionic Weaponry Category:Power Negation Category:Geokinesis Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Lycanthropy